


Dumbest Person In The World?

by luna19619



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna19619/pseuds/luna19619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe came back home from his vacation in LA a bit earlier but not early enough to set up a big and or good organised prank, so he had to roll with this. <br/>He would hide in Caspars closet and jumpscare him. <br/>Easy right? He had done this before. <br/>So why did everything turn out like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my godness It feels so weird to write again. But I just had too!!! There are like no jaspar fanfictions on the internet what the hell??!!?!  
> This is fiction and not real! I do not own joe sugg or caspar lee. (Who would have thought :O)

Joe Sugg is now officially part of the dumbest people in the world!  
The first time he did this it took over an hour before his best friend Caspar came home, he nearly dehydrated waiting in a hot, dark room like that.   
But he wanted to do it again anyways! 

To clear things up, Joe came back home from his vacation in LA a bit earlier but not early enough to set up a big and or good organised prank, so he had to roll with this.   
He would hide in Caspars closet and when he sits down or something like that he would jumpscare him and then laugh it off, like usual.   
Maybe even fall into his arms, he didn't see him for a long time after all. Plus Youtube needs some Jaspar loving too!  
This plan seemed simple enough right? What could go wrong? Not much really, so he stuffed away his suitcase, took out a camera, began to vlog his plan and then hid himself in the wardrobe, camera still rolling. 

After what felt like hours he finally heard the front door open. He also heard some talking upstairs, so Caspar wasn’t alone? Well he could understand that. After a while this apartment can get a little empty.   
Finally the room door opened, somebody entered and sat down on the bed. Now is the best moment to strike! So why didn’t he just jump out? Well the problem is, this wasn’t Caspar, in fact he never saw this guy before. 

Who was that and what is he doing in this apartment? 

“CASPAR? ARE YOU COMING?”

Okay that screaming startled him. Now he at least knows that this isn’t a robber, murderer or anything like that, that’s a relive.   
Soon after that the room door opened again and a topless Caspar feel onto the person on the bed.   
Okay that looks kind of weird, he had to edit that part out later, some people could see this different then it actually- 

Before he could finish his train of thoughts he got interrupted by the scene playing in front of him. 

They were making out?!? 

Joe covered his mouth, now he most definitely can’t jump out. His mind was racing and going everywhere at an enormous pace. He thought Caspar was dating Emma and in a happy none official relationship with her?!  
He didn’t even know that Caspar had a thing for boys! This was so very confusing, he thought they could talk about nearly everything, they weren’t only roommates but also best friends right?  
But Caspar couldn’t even tell him he was bisexual or something like that? Does he really have so little trust in him that he can’t even come clean about something like that? 

Now realisation shot through him. His best friend is cheating on his girlfriend with a boy, who he doesn’t even know by the way, and he’s not only seeing everything like a creep from the wardrobe but is also filming it??!  
He risked another peak trough the closet door to make sure he didn’t dream this whole absurd scenario. But no he wasn’t, actually their making out session was getting out of hand. They were definitely more naked then before and were starting to whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. 

Oh fuck he had to do something! He didn’t want to be in the same room when his best friend is having cheating-sex with a dude!   
But he couldn't walk out right now, this would be to awkward and weird! They could never have a normal conversation again!  
So he had to endure this and then when they’re done and sleep or leave or whatever he can finally go?   
His sister was right! He really got a hand for getting himself into stupid situations.

“I want you to fuck me Caspar!” 

Joe snapped back to reality. He felt his face heat up and covered his ears. He didn’t need to hear anymore of that to be honest!   
His best friend was actually cheating on Emma. How dare he! She was a sweet and pretty girl who had everything to make a person happy! So why? Why is he doing this?   
Should he tell her? She deserved to know the truth! But what if this breaks her? What if she starts crying?   
And still, why didn’t he talk about any of this? It feels like he doesn’t even know him anymore. 

Now he felt like crying himself, but he had to stop, he couldn’t cry now, that would give him away instantly so he covered his mouth.   
Sadly now he had to listen to the creaking of the bed, the moaning and screaming. He felt the warm salty tears roll down his face over his hands. He felt horrible, he didn’t even want to imagine how Emma would feel. 

“Harder!”

‘Why would you do this to Emma? Why would you cheat?’

“HARDER!”

‘And why does it feel like…

“CASPAR!”

…you cheated on me?’

Yes. He truly was the dumbest person in the world for thinking all of this.


	2. The Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up to a cool breeze running across his face.   
> He shivered and looked around. This place seemed unfamiliar, where was he?  
> Oh that’s right, he snuck away like a scaredy-cat after the ‘incident’ he had with his dear roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see friends!   
> Enjoy the second chapter!

He woke up to a cool breeze running across his face.   
He shivered and looked around. This place seemed unfamiliar, where was he?  
Oh that’s right, he snuck away like a scaredy-cat after the ‘incident’ he had with his dear roommate. He stood up from his uncomfortable bed aka park bench and stretched all his limbs and oh fuck did his back start to hurt. 

Where should he go next? Home was out of the question even if he had to go eventually. He wanted to go back on vacation again and you know what? He wished he never came home early and witnessed this kind of betrayal. But look at him now, he was stuck in this shitty situation, with confused feelings and no idea what to do next.   
So he grabbed his suitcase and went to a café instead of facing the blonde troublemaker. 

Even if he didn’t exactly like coffee, he couldn’t deny that he needed one right now.   
And oh did that nearly burning-hot black liquid feel good.   
The bitter taste left him at ease somehow and his brain started to function properly again. 

Unfortunately his inner found peace didn’t last long because some fans found him and now a screeching crowd started to form around him.   
He really appreciated his fans but right now he’d prefer to be alone, he also felt like shit and that means he looked like that too.   
He told the girls that he felt sick and just wanted to go home and that he feels really guilty that he can’t chat any longer. So a few autographs, pictures and excuses later he finally got out of the café. 

Not even 10 minutes later his twitter was flooded with #getwellsoon and #joeisbackhome. Those girls must have tweetet about their little 'meet and greet' directly after he left. Sometimes he's still amazed by how fast everything seems to work now days.   
Even some of his friends tweeted him and of course Caspar tweeted something to fuel the Jaspar fans.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re back? I would have warmed up your bed ;)”

Oh how he wanted to snap just then and there.   
Something like “Don’t you have other people for that cheater??!” was a perfectly well deserved answer right now. But firstly he wasn't really cheated on, it was Emma and secondly still even now he had to control himself, he doesn’t want to start a shitstorm after all. So he just responded with “Surprise…I guess.” You could still interpret a lot of stuff into this but no one seemed to notice.

After walking home for what felt like ages he finally stood in front of his door, keys in hand, just like yesterday. 

He must admit he was nervous as fuck. How should he react? He never really thought this trough. What is he going to do if that mysterious boy is still there? But his time to think was shortened when Caspar opened the door for him, trash bags in hand and a stupid expression plastered onto his face. Caspar looked down and a few seconds after processing who exactly stood there his entire face lit up. To be honest he was so happy that he dropped his trash bags and flung his arms around Joe and pressed him into his chest.

“Buddy!” 

His stupid south African accent sounded way to cute right now to stand mad at. Wait no! Cute is not the term he wanted to use.

“Aw Joe it’s good to have you back man!”

Caspar released him and eyed him up and down.

“Yeah I’m also glad I’m back ..now you can’t fuck things up anymore.” 

Caspar looked confused but shrugged it of as one of Joes jokes.

“Whatever.”

Joe walked past Caspar and threw his suitcase somewhere into the room.

“And you always say I’m the messy one!” Joe just flopped down onto the sofa and snuggled deeper into the cushions. He just wanted to sleep and blend the rest of the world out. But the world had other plans, he felt something shift beside him.

“Joe is everything alright you seem a bit off?” Joe sat up so now he could face Caspar.

“I’m just tired.”

Caspar leaned in closer, too close if you’d ask Joe.

“Are you sure you’re not hiding something?”

That’s one thing he envied about Caspar. He really knew how to work with people and how to push their buttons. Caspar could directly tell when something was up. That might be the cause why he’s so good with girls...and now also boys apparently. He wish he knew how to read people properly. But he can’t.  
“I-I…” Joe stuttered. Caspar wasn’t giving in that’s for sure but is Joe really ready to talk about that already? He has to confront Caspar eventually right? But maybe he should talk to Emma first, or anyone for all he knows.

“You know I should put my stuff away-“  
Caspar wasn’t having any of that blending stuff and saw right through it. So he took a hold of Joes hand and pulled him back onto the couch. Just a few seconds ago Joe thought him and Caspar couldn’t get any closer, he was wrong. Their faces where now not even inches apart. 

“Come on. You trust me right?”  
Joe couldn’t focus on anything right now.   
He had to tell him.   
Tell him he saw him cheat on Emma.   
Tell him he saw him fuck that guy.   
Tell him how stupid he is!   
Tell him how hurt he felt…

“I…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like how this story turned out in my head...  
> I'll keep this one going!  
> Leave kudos if you liked it.


	3. Deliberating, Laugher And Amazing Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar was still demanding an answer and stared intensely back at him and Joe knew he had to focus but he couldn’t help himself but realize how inviting and gorgeous the younger boys eyes were right now.   
> Were they green? Were they blue? Caspars eyes themselves don’t even seem to know what colour they’re aiming for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh this chapter is long af!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Caspar was still demanding an answer and stared intensely back at him and Joe knew he had to focus but he couldn’t help himself but realize how inviting and gorgeous the younger boys eyes were right now.   
Were they green? Were they blue? Caspars eyes themselves don’t even seem to know what colour they’re aiming for.

“Yes? You?”

Caspars surprisingly low voice snapped him out of his dream like state.

“Yes I’m  
…pregnant?”

He couldn’t do it.  
But to Joes relieve the other boy immediately let go of his hand and his whole body shook with laughter.   
Joe just straightened out his shirt but couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face.   
Something about Caspars laugh is just contagious. He belongs to the few people in his list of friends who really laugh with their heart and soul and being the person who caused it makes this experience ten times more enjoyable.   
After he finally calmed down he started to stare back at the older boy but this time with a smile plastered across his face, which made this situation at least a bit more relaxing and less awkward for Joe.

“All this suspense for one stupid joke? I don’t even know why I laughed.”

Joe snorted and gave him an amused look.

“But is this really everything or did you actually have something on your mind?”

The shorter boy could feel the sweat starting to form in the nape of his neck again.

“Nah man like you said I was just messing with you!” 

Joe gave him a weak smile to make it even more convincing and Caspar seemed to buy it because he stopped questioning and reached for the TV remote instead.   
Yes he was truly a great actor!  
The TV turned on and some stupid documentary about the whale epidemic started to play. Joe would never watch something like this on his own but Caspar seemed to have some weird interest in this stuff because his whole face was literally shining with joy right now. 

Why is this guy always happy? Why is he enjoying the simplest things in life?

“You know I’m really happy right now!”

This just proves his point even further. Caspar leaned back into the couch, making it shift a bit, he looked at Joe again a weird glim caught in his eyes making it sparkle ever so beautiful and again did Joe wish for the gift of easily reading people. He just couldn’t tell were this statement came from.

“Why are you saying this all of the sudden?”

The blond boy just shrugs his shoulders at that and turns his head back towards the TV screen.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I appreciate my life enough. Are you unhappy with your life right now?”

Joe actually didn’t know the answer to that question. His life was decent to say the least but was he happy with how things were?

“I don’t know. I mean we all have ups and downs but I feel like I’m stuck in some sort of limbo, you know in-between it all.” 

Caspar gave an understanding smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly, somehow this small gesture made Joe feel somewhat more confident in life and just generally better.

“You’ll get where you wanna be and whatever you want eventually.” 

Joe returned a honest but also deliberate smile and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t blush at least the tiniest bit but Caspar already turned away again so he couldn’t pick up his friends expression and the affectionate stare he was now getting.

To be honest, Joe didn’t know if he should be happy that Caspar didn’t saw the way he got him flustered or sad because he turned away so quickly.  
After some small talk, more stares and finally being feed up with the whales making weird sounds on the TV he left Caspar with his beloved documentary and headed downstairs with his suitcase.  
Sadly, after unpacking his stuff and putting everything back where it originally came from he had a little ‘incident’ which confirmed memories that he wished he just hallucinated in that (hot) closet. 

He just wanted to throw away his used razors and shaving cream when he found the evidence in the trash. 

A used condom. 

Reality hit him hard, how he still thought and wished for it the past hours that it was all in his head, a big misunderstanding or misinterpretation but no Caspar was still not loyal to his girlfriend, he was still a cheater! 

“I see you had fun while I was gone!” 

He couldn't help himself anymore. It was just a tiny slip up he allowed to happen.

Come on he has the chance to tell it now, he can ‘reveal’ everything right here and now.

“What do you mean?”

Talking around it, alright.

“I found a condom in the trashcan don’t play dumb! Who?”

Caspar didn’t even glance at him, maybe he new what awaited him if he'd turn around, maybe he felt the intense stare of Joe at the back of his head.   
But still, he just laughed it of like usual.

“Joe you sound like a girlfriend that just found out that she was two timed!”

Oh the irony.

“Who do you think it was?   
Emma of course!  
Who wouldn’t take the opportunity when the roommate is outta town? That’s what happens when you’re in a relationship, not that you would know.”

Caspar didn’t even realize that he hit a sore spot with this witty comment.   
Joe just didn’t find the 'one', well that’s what he tells himself at least. But that wasn’t the only thing that upset him, he lied and this time directly to his face. This was the perfect opportunity to come clean but he just didn’t take it. Nothing about the little affair. Nothing about not only liking girls.

“Oh shoot did I hit a nerve there? Sorry you know I don’t ‘really’ mean it that way. You usually don’t have a problem with my mean comments.”

Caspar actually faced him this time and Joe really had to restrain his anger. He was foolish for thinking that he might actually mean something to Caspar. Did Caspar even see him as a friend? How could he have seen a person so different from what they actually are? Does he really have this little knowledge over humans?   
Right know the little hole in the floor seemed to be the most interesting thing because Joe couldn’t pray his eyes away from it and Caspar seemed to notice the older boys odd behaviour because he walked over to him.

“Hey I’m sorry for saying that. Did it really upset you this much?”

Joe still couldn’t say it so he just firmly nodded.

“Aw buddy.”

He dragged every syllable in a super childish and cutesy voice and he was nearly forgiven.   
But that’s the problem; it was just ‘nearly’.   
When Joe finally dared to look at Caspar he just wished he didn’t. Puppy like eyes stared right back at him.

Joe wanted to walk back into his room and think about stuff again but before he could make a dramatic exit two strong arms where wrapped around him and his face was pressed to an all to familiar chest.   
He could smell the cologne and sweat. Caspar was clammy as fuck and in any others persons arms he would be totally grossed out right now but somehow this felt kind of nice.   
But the feeling was gone all to soon when Caspar pushed him away again still holding him in place by the shoulders though. 

“Stop touching me, I don’t like. And yeah okay you’re forgiven alright?”

Everything in this sentence was one big lie, he not only tried to make Caspar believe, but also himself.Sadly, it worked just for one person.

“Sorry again! I didn’t mean it, you know I love you.   
Well... now you’re free to go” 

Caspar was shining again and Joe was flustered again.   
This seems to become a routine.

He muttered a unrecognizable ‘bye’ at him and went downstairs and flopped down onto his bed.  
He didn’t want to think anymore so he took out his phone and unlocked it, ignoring his dumb background picture of a particular blue-green eyed boy, and searched through his Contacts but even then he stopped at the letter “C”.

“Leave me alone!”

His mind drifted off to Caspar anyway.   
The adult with a mind of a nine year old and a laugh so divine and enchanting he could listen to it for hours and not get bored of it was also a cheater and person that doesn’t trust him enough to tell him that he’s also interested in boys.   
This just didn’t make sense.

He took a deep sigh and scrolled past the name, which now held many more emotions, thoughts and meanings behind it and stopped at the next gut wrenching letter. 

“E. Emma.” 

Joe feels like shit. How would she feel in his place? That poor woman has no fucking clue what her boyfriend is doing. She doesn’t deserve this. But could he really get involved in their relationship? Should he just wait and do nothing? 

He scrolled past her and past all of his friends, he felt like no person would be interested in his drama or could actually keep this a secret. He never felt this alone before, and now he also reached the end of the alphabet on his phone... and there she is. 

Heart emojis around her oh so familiar name.

Zoe,   
he could trust her she is his sister after all.   
She is allways there for her ‘little baby brother’ to put it in her words.   
Even if he pretends to not care so much about his family he actually does,   
A LOT.   
The first three month Zoe nearly visited daily but with time they grew apart, he had Caspar after all.   
But they still cared and loved each other unconditionally anyways.

Without thinking about it twice he hit the call button and after two rings his sister picks up with the most sincere and caring but somehow still stern voice ever.

“You’re never the one who calls so something terrible must have happened! What’s wrong? Tell me everything! Who needs to get a beating?”

He really loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fell in love with this story.   
> And all the Jaspar they are handing us lately just gives me moAH LYF AND POWA TO WRITE!!!  
> Leave comments or kudos if you want more :)


	4. Feeling the Things You Shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy and confused eyes stared back into broken and dead ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry school is starting up again and I just didn't find any time to update. But still!!! Now it's finally here!!! Chapter 4!!!!

The soothing voice calmed him down immediately but left him speechless at the same time.   
He started to doubt his decision, was this really a good idea? Should he even talk about this in the first place? Does he even want to bother his sister?

Zoe began to worry, why wasn’t her brother answering? Where were his witty comments? She started to ask questions, lots of them. 

Little did she know what kind of affect this had on Joe. Now he felt nothing but pure pressure, he didn’t know what to do so his mind went blank. 

He lost it.

Emotions, thoughts and secrets started spilling from his mouth like a waterfall. Nobody knows these things, not even part of himself.   
It was nice to let lose for once, to just not care about the consequences of his actions, even if he knows that he would regret all of this the second he would stop speaking. 

But he couldn’t care less this fucking moment.   
To be honest he couldn’t even tell if he made any sense to her, everything just came out like a blur but it was such a relief. He talked for ages and after he was finally done he sucked in a sharp breath. He was right he really did regret everything he said. 

“Well, that’s a lot to take in.”

Is this all Zoe has to say about this topic? 

“Yeah… You know what I’m sorry I bothered you! I shouldn’t have done this. Just forget this whole phone call happened!”

Joes brain was telling him to hang up right then and there but after his maybe half an hour long rant without her interrupting that’s the least he could do for now. He owes her big time.

 

“Don’t you dare hang up on me!”  
He knew it.  
She wasn’t exactly screaming but it was definitely close to that.

“Oh my God Joe you are so stupid! Do you really think I don’t care about your problems? You can always come to me for some help… I thought you knew that by the way. And don’t you dare be ashamed of anything that you say or think, especially in front of me. We’re suggs after all. You know how weird we can both get without jugging each other!”

Her voice was shaking and Joe could tell that she was close to tears. Even if he has little to no empathy, right now he couldn’t help himself but feel warmth spreading from his insides and tears starting to form. His sister had this kind of affect on him.

“Thank you.”

Luckily his voice didn’t betray him this time and for a change didn’t crack.

“I know you didn’t tell me directly but maybe Caspar isn’t the only one in your household who is interested in boys. Or just one boy in particular for all I know.”

Joe could feel the warmth spreading even more, this time especially on his face.   
Did she really just change the topic like that?

“Are you trying to tell me that I might be in love with Caspar?!”

How could his sister suggest something like that? Is she mental?

“No I’m not saying you’re in love!-“

Thank god…

“more like, you’re curious about him or maybe like him…”

“Oh my God Zoe!”

“What? That’s nothing to be ashamed of! Even I had experience with both genders-

“OH MY GOD ZOE! I don’t think I wanna know about that in detail!” 

There was a pause on both ends but then Zoe stared to crack up, Joe soon joined, her laugh was just way to contagious.   
This conversation was ridiculous just a second ago he felt like crying, then he considered that he may have feelings for Caspar and now he was laughing again. 

“On a serious note though. If you need a time out from everything, my house will always welcome my little bro.”

“Don’t say that! It’s too sappy, even for you”

“But it’s still the truth! Also my advice is that you should confront Caspar about all of this. Ask him about Emma. Ask him about his sexuality even. You’re friends right? So talk with each other! There is no point in staying mad at him forever.  
Maybe even tell him how you feel about-“  
Joes loud snort cuts her off.

“Zoe I really appreciate your help but please! I am not a lovesick puppy that needs relationship advise okay!? I’m just disappointed in him as a friend nothing more!”

He knew this may have sounded harsh, his sister was just trying to help and he was acting kind of like a jerk but this being in love with Caspar talk was making him feel all awkward and weird. 

“Are you sure? Because it sounded different to me earlier.”

Joe took in a deep breath and hesitated maybe just a bit to long to sound convincing.

“Yes I’m sure. I think I’ll talk to him right now and thanks again for the help!”

After exchanging ‘goodbye’s an ‘I love you’s he finally hung up. He stared at his phone screen and couldn’t believe that the call went on for nearly over two hours. 

He sighed and rolled over but instead of still lying in bed he feel out of it and landed with a loud thump on the floor.

Well at least he’s now wide-awake. 

He knows he said that he would talk to Caspar today but the more he thinks about it the less he actually wants to do it. To be honest he doesn’t even know what to tell him. 

Even after coming to the conclusion that this would be a bad idea his feet brought him upstairs anyways. The TV was still on with again some stupid documentary. He just couldn’t figure out why he liked that kind of stuff. 

“Caspar I think we need to talk about something.”

A loud snore erupted from him. Of course he fell asleep, who wouldn’t with these boring documentaries?   
Joe grabbed the blanked neatly folded next to Caspar and threw it over him. He didn’t tuck him in though; he still didn’t deserve that kind of treatment!

He turned of the TV and now stood in his pitch-black apartment.  
This was a bad idea!   
He couldn’t see shit to be exact so he searched around on top of the glass table for his phone and then finally after knocking over two glasses and one bottle of… something… he found it. 

Except that this wasn’t his phone, it was Caspars, with a shit tone of angry messages from… Emma? 

“What the hell where are you?”  
“Can we talk please it’s important!”  
“You can’t ignore me forever!”  
“It’s about this ‘relationship thing’. I changed my mind. This is to much!”

What does that last one even mean? He hated to do this but he can’t just leave Emma hanging like this also he just wanted to stop her from worrying. 

That’s what he told himself at least. 

So he unlocked the phone and went on the chat with Emma.   
“I’m sorry that I didn’t answer. Fell asleep. Talk tomorrow. Love you!”

That should be enough for now. Before he could set down the phone a new message appeared on screen.   
“Love you? What’s that supposed to mean? Are you drunk? Whatever I just wanna say that our deal is off!”

Deal? What kind of deal? He was already in trouble for taking Caspars phone without permission so it didn’t hurt if he writes some more messages right?   
He felt the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. 

“Deal?”

He hoped, no begged that she would answer and look at that, she did.

“Don’t play dumb! Find a different girl to hide your real relationship behind! I’m done with your weird fans that find out where I live. Tomorrow you’ll better clear up our “rumours” in a video or tweet. If you want I’ll help you with it. Now you can go to sleep.” 

One thousand thoughts raced through his head, he even started to feel dizzy.  
What the hell? Fake relationship? 

Maybe to hide the fact that he’s in a relationship with that unknown boy?  
So Emma was a beard all along?   
He didn’t fucking cheat.   
He just enjoyed his alone time with his boyfriend?! 

But still instead of feeling pity that his friend has to hide his real love with a fake one he felt anger rising inside of him.   
Instead of understanding how draining this must have been for him he felt hatred boiling in himself.   
Instead of being relived that he didn’t cheat on his girlfriend he feels the betrayal squeezing his heart.   
He feels all the things that he shouldn’t. 

“Joe is that you?”

Sleepy and confused eyes stared back into broken and dead ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh what a cliffhanger ;__;   
> I know I'm a bitch for doing this.  
> Oh and also don't worry I don't think I will abandon this fic anytime soon!  
> I just don't have a lot of time :/  
> Leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed :)


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accusations and curse words flew through the room. Joe was a rambling mess and nearly tripped over the glass table in his fit of rage. He stomped downstairs and slammed his room door shut. His face fell into his cupped hands and finally he let out a scream of frustration he was holding in for so long.   
> Soon he noticed soft knocks on the door which made him shut up and glare towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!  
> School is killing me right now

Accusations and curse words flew through the room. Joe was a rambling mess and nearly tripped over the glass table in his fit of rage. He stomped downstairs and slammed his room door shut. His face fell into his cupped hands and finally he let out a scream of frustration he was holding in for so long.   
Soon he noticed soft knocks on the door which made him shut up and glare towards the door. 

“Go away! I need a moment alone!”

The knocks stopped and the door didn’t open, he was grateful for that. 

“I’ll wait here until you want to talk.”

Joe knew Caspar meant it but he still didn’t deserve an answer, so he just flopped down on his bed and swung the covers over himself. He didn’t even care that he was still fully dressed.   
Outside the room Caspar was still waiting for some kind of response, when he figured he wouldn’t get one he just slid down the door and made himself comfy in front of the room.   
Caspar would wait the whole night for an answer if he had to, Joe still tried to force himself to sleep anyways. But every time he closed his eyes pictures of that chat, Caspar waiting outside his room and a million thoughts raced through his mind so he turned around and stared at the door instead. He had to say something to make him go away, he wanted to sleep after all.

“You are a fucking jerk and I hope you know that!”

Happy with that comment Joe turned back around and closed his eyes once more. He heard shifting behind the door but no witty comeback just a quiet ‘I know’. He shot up at that, did he just admit that he’s a jerk? What a time to be alive! But still that was a different reaction from what he expected.

“And you are an ass.”

Caspar just chuckled.  
Joe felt humiliated so he jumped to his feet, rushed towards the door and gripped the doorknob tightly but stopped himself from swinging it open right then and there. Instead he kicked against it, making sure Caspar could feel his rage on the other side.

“You’re also heartless and a faker and worst of all a liar, even to your friends, to the ones who trust you!”

No response came, just what Joe wanted right? But now he felt uncompleted! Shit he got too worked up about this again, he needed answers/reactions so he finally opened the door and Caspar, who previously leaned against the door, was now lying on Joes floor, teary eyes staring back up at him. Great.

“Do you really think I don’t know that?”

Joe was taken aback at this, he saw Caspar cry just once, when his ex-girlfriend broke up with him. He reacted so bad back then, he just can’t cope with other people’s emotions let alone comfort them when they're hurt or sad.   
He still had no other choice so after some time he finally broke the silence.

“What’s wrong?” 

Joe sat down next to his ‘friend’ on the floor.

“Are you really asking this question right now?”

Joe flinched, yeah he was really bad at this.

“You found out and now you’re disgusted with me. You hate me!”

He didn’t like how this turned out. He wanted to stay mad but he can’t. Caspar just looks like a hurt child or something. Nobody could be so inhuman and scream at him in this state.

“I wanted to keep this locked away from you but I guess you still found out somehow. I still want to be friends I-“

“Wait please. My head still needs to stick all the pieces together and your rambling doesn’t make sense to me! Please just tell me everything from the start, no more lies just straight out the truth!”

They both took in deep breaths and sat up straight in front of each other, still on the floor though.

“I’m bisexual.”

Joe took in a sharp breath. Is this the part where he should tell him comforting stuff? Should he tell him how this is okay and that this doesn’t change a thing with their friendship? Should he tell him that he would always stand by his side and support him? Yeah he probably should say all of that but instead…

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Caspar started to stare intensely at the ground.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to. It’s just not that easy. I got scared of reactions? What if people found out? What would they think of me?”

Joe rolled his eyes at that.

“Are you serious? Your friends are the most tolerant people I know! They will always love you, sexual orientation doesn’t matter to them. What are you so afraid of?” 

“EVERYTHING!”

After that emotional outburst the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Caspar didn’t dare to let another tear roll down his face instead his eyes filled up with rage.

“Do really think I never tried to ‘come out’ before? It’s better not to do it and let your family and friends stay happy.”

Joe didn’t dare to look back into Caspar’s eyes. He always assumes all he sees is everything there is to a story, that’s probably why he acts so brash and cocky but actually he just forgets that people hurt. Just seeing the bright side is not as complicated after all, everything behind it should just be forgotten or ignored from his point of view. But this way of thinking doesn’t apply to everyone.

“Do you have any idea how I felt when my father called me ‘sick’ and 'disgusting' back home? My family fell apart over that! I know how people react. You don’t know shit! People are assholes.” 

Joe scooted towards the raging Caspar and whispered: “I’m sorry for what happened but-

Caspar felt a burning sensation on his right cheek. Did he just get slapped?

-you’re an idiot!”

Quickly after that he felt himself getting embraced in a warm hug. 

“You and I both know that I’m not good with these kind of situations. I look at things differently then you. But don’t you ever think you’re alone in this! You can always tell me everything! I don’t give a shit about yours or anybody’s sexuality, got it? And one more thing; you should never compare me with those homophobic assholes who made you feel miserable!”

They stayed like this for some time both enjoying the moment, eventually Caspar even hugged him back and nuzzled his nose in the crock of Joes neck.

“Ew gross don’t use my neck as a tissue!”

Caspar let out a muffled laugh at that. The mood felt light-hearted again and their friendship definitely reached a deeper level after this confrontation.

“Thank you Joe!”

Caspar looked at Joe who still sat on the floor and reached a hand out for him to grab.

“Like I said, you can tell me everything!”

Joe gave a reassuring smile to proof his point and took his hand to stand up.  
Caspar ran up the stairs but suddenly as if realizing something he stopped in his tracks.

“Ah yeah I mean I figured that you already know this but just to make sure…”

Caspar turned around to face Joe who stared directly back at him. Joes breath got stuck in his throat and his body felt numb.

“Emma is just a cover up. We aren’t really together and I’m sorry we lied not only to the viewers but also to you too. I should have trusted you from the start and just swallowed my pride or whatever held me back. You’re one of my closest friends after all.”

Joe broke eye contact. He got flustered and awkwardly shy at that last comment which was unlikely for his usual outgoing personality. 

“Like I said I’m okay with everything you do. Just be yourself and-“

“She was a cover up for my real boyfriend, it would be cool if you two would meet one day, I think you would be great friends.”

Okay he lied he was not okay with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how trashy this was I am so sorry!  
> The next one will be better


	6. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks went past after that heavy announcement and just when everything seemed to go back to normal Caspar burst into Joes room with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini-chapter!  
> I will upload another one today!

Weeks went past after that heavy announcement and just when everything seemed to go back to normal Caspar burst into Joes room with the biggest smile on his face.

“Guess what?”

Caspar flopped down next to Joe. Smile still in place and getting wider every second.

“Be careful your face may split in half if you keep grinning so hard.”

Caspar laughed but still managed to pull a disgusted face.

“That’s brutal, but I couldn’t care less right now because Nathan is going to visit us after weeks. I am so happy to finally see him again. I missed him so much!-“

and there he goes, rambling again about how great his dear boyfriend is. Don’t get Joe wrong, if Caspar is happy then so is he but it feels like Nathan is their topic 24/7.  
It’s like they don’t have anymore alone time. So he started to dislike Nathan even though he never met him. Even Caspar seemed to annoy him more often, but after all he’s just a love drunk puppy so he couldn’t really blame him.   
But still something about this situation made his blood boil and fuel his rage, he pushes those negative thoughts into the back of his head but once in a while he has little outbursts, not today though.

“Yeah Caspar that’s great! You probably want the flat for yourselves now, so I’ll go visit Oli or something-“

Joe got cut of by two big E.T hands cupping his face and yanking it towards Caspars own. Caspars smile was still in place and two big blue eyes stared back into his own, it almost felt like they were staring into his soul, jugging every thought he has.

“No. You will stay here and finally meet Nathan!”

Joe was still mesmerised and intimidated by those eyes but then realisation shot through him. He started do get flustered and folded his hands in his lap.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Caspar took his hands of Joes face and gave him a confused stare.

“Why is it not a good Idea?”

Well he didn’t really have a reason accept he would probably puke if they started to make out or he would just generally disappear into thin air because of obvious awkward reasons.

“I don’t know it’s just weird.”

Caspar scoffed at that and shook Joes shoulder affectionately.

“I don’t think so! I just want my two favourite boys to meet and become friends. It’ll be lots of fun I swear! Please just do it for me.”

Caspars voice got all high and squeaky at the end which made this whole phrase one thousand times more endearing. He was just too adorable to say no to.

“If it makes you that much more happy, then I’ll do it!” 

Joe couldn’t even start to regret his sentence because he was crushed in the tightest hug he ever received. Now he could really tell how much this meant to Caspar. Sadly this sweet moment couldn’t last any longer because the doorbell rang.

“He’s here!”   
And the warm grip was gone, just like that. He never felt this cold before, why couldn’t he be loved like that? He wanted a person that would talk about him 24/7, somebody that would be this excited to see him again. Somebody to feel complete with.   
Who is he kidding? He knew exactly who this ‘somebody’ is supposed to be. 

His realisation got interrupted by loud talking upstairs. Joe shook his head and pushed those thoughts back like everything else now days.

“Here goes nothing!”


	7. Closet-boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands where shaking and his whole body went stiff. He wanted to bail, just jump out the window this instant but he promised Caspar so he pushed past his room door and then nearly fell up the stairs because he was just that clumsy. Caspar was wearing off on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!!   
> I updated but it's not like I didn't do anything for a month for the Jaspar fandom!!!  
> I actually made my first ever Jaspar-Crack video so if you're interested here is link ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iRBbau4YU8

“Here goes nothing!” 

His hands where shaking and his whole body went stiff. He wanted to bail, just jump out the window this instant but he promised Caspar so he pushed past his room door and then nearly fell up the stairs because he was just that clumsy. Caspar was wearing off on him.

He saw Caspar smiling affectionately at someone unfamiliar and his stomach turned inside out. He was definitely going to puke right then and there. Caspars eyes finally left his boyfriend and met Joes unsure ones. The scared brunet was standing at the top of their stairs, awkwardly playing with the zipper on his jacked.

He started beaming and waved Joe over. So that’s what he did. The unfamiliar boy finally turned towards Joe who could now analyse his appearance properly. Their fashion sense was similar but he was probably two inches bigger then him. His eyes were brown and his hair was a lighter shade. He was beautiful, if you could call a man that but he couldn’t find a better word to describe him.

“Hey I’m Nathan. You must be Joe!”

That was the voice! One hundred percent! Pictures and phrases of ‘that night’ started to fill his mind. He felt himself heat up but nonetheless shook his hand and introduced himself even though he messed some words up, gladly Nathan seemed to be a good mate and just laughed it off.

Nathan is perfect! He could never hate this guy! And the fact that he messed up his first impression made him want to throw himself of a cliff.

“You said the truth, he really is adorable!”

Joes face reached such a dark shade of red he felt like he was going to pass out.

“You said what?!”

Caspar took a step backwards, put his hands up in defence and his eyes scanned the room for an answer. Nathan just watched in awe und tried to hold back a laugh.

“It’s true though.”

“It’s NOT!” 

Joe shrieked in an inhumanly high pitch and started to slap the blond boy upside down. Caspar just laughed it of and tried to take a hold of Joes hands. But Joe was having none of it! How could Caspar embarrass him like that!

“You are quite a pair! Why am I even here? You two are definitely more in a relationship then me and you.”

The smaller boy stopped to punch Caspar and stared at Nathan in shock. What the fuck? How can he just say that? Is he insane? Nonetheless this left him flustered and speechless.

“Don’t be like that babe! You know I love you!”

The blonds voice was sickening sweet, Joe felt like he would get diabetes if he had to listen to anymore of that. He wouldn’t mind it though if it were directed at him…

“I know I just wanted to hear you say that!”

Joe needs to punch a wall to regain his manliness!  
This guy was irritating as hell and he didn’t really know how to estimate him. And to top it all of they had to give each other a kiss right in front of him. 

‘Yeah really rub it in that I am a lone loser who can’t find love except for those who are taken.’

Joe stared at the floor boards and played with his thumbs. 

“Come on let’s sit down on the couch my legs are tired.” 

As suble as always Mr. Sugg. 

Caspar looked at Nathan for approval who nodded, so they all sat down, Caspar with one arm around Nathan and Joe on the other side. The young boy, for the thousands time, told the story how they met. How he was lost and didn’t know where to go and Nathan was the only one willing to help him and then they had the best day of their lives together. Then lost contact but one day met in a club again, what a fucking miracle. 

Joe stopped paying attention ages ago, he really didn’t want to be rude but their constant touching makes him want to just squeeze himself in between them so they would just stop for one fucking minute. No lie he was frustrated.

“By the way I have a present for you. Just wait a second!” 

Caspar ran downstairs and Joe could hear him stumble down the last two steps. He couldn’t help his urge to smile at his clumsiness.

“What an idiot.”

Nathan and Joe spoke in unity. At least they could agree on some points. It was still really awkward between them and both of them couldn’t wait for Caspar to come back. So instead of being social they both took out their phones and texted people and checked social media or whatever.   
Finally Caspar came up with an obviously expensive urban outfitters jacked. It was stylish and cool of course but he didn’t wanna know the price of that thing. 

“Thanks Caspy! That’s the one I always wanted!”

He gave him a kiss on the cheek and swirled the Jacked around.

“Do you have an anniversary or something? Because if so then-“

“No we don’t we just like to surprise each other!”

Nathan cut Joe of, in a rude way might he add, and turned back towards Caspar to whisper, probably something sexual, in his ear which made him blush up to his ears.   
Fuck that, Joe doesn’t need any of this so he turned back around to check his phone again.   
Behind him both of them slowly made their way down stairs and when he finally heard Caspars room door click he let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding.

He threw his legs on the glass table and tried to make himself comfortable but something was digging oneself painfully into Joes back. Is he not allowed to rest because he lost his chance with the blue eyed angel? So know he has to feel pain wherever he goes? 

What a sad philosophical thought but after shifting around for a bit the pain was gone and he was now face to face with an unfamiliar flip phone.

Is this Nathans? No he just used his own phone and it was definitely up-to-date, something similar to an Iphone or something.   
He flipped it up and there was a picture of Nathan and some unfamiliar girls on it.   
Joe clicked on Contacts and just one number popped up. What is this? 

Before he could question this any further the phone got ripped out of his grip and Nathan was looming dangerously over Joe.

Joe yelped backwards into the cushions. He mumbled out some apologies but still questioned why he had this mysterious secondary phone. Nathan just smirked, leaned in close and whispered.

“Everybody has secrets nobody should know about closet-boy.”

Joes face lost color. Nathan leaned back and gave Joe one last wink before turning around and walking back downstairs.

“Oh and I mean that metaphorically and literally!”

Joe sunk even deeper into the cushions. What did he get himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? why not leave kudos? They're free.  
> Should I continue??


End file.
